stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Chance Poe
Chance Edward Poe was a Starfleet officer and counselor aboard the under the command of Captain Solvek Taran in the late 24th century. (United Space Federation (RPG)) Poe was born in 1960 in Kansas City, Missouri on Earth. By 2386, he served aboard the Agamemnon. Characterization Chance Poe was characterized as being a moderately tall and slender man standing at 5'10" and weighing about 145 lbs, with long dark hair, green eyes, and skin of an almost ashen color. Most typically, he wore the traditional blue medical officer's uniform, being a counselor by position. Poe was considered a charming and intelligent individual, possessing a dry wit and speaking politely almost to the point of formality even in social situations. His hobbies included stringed instruments (he preferred the sitar), fencing, and storytelling. Background At the time of his introduction, Poe appeared to be a relatively normal recent graduate of Starfleet Academy, albeit possessing notable empathic abilities. As the plot progressed, he was found to have increasingly bizarre abilities. In the aftermath of his abduction during an away mission by hostile Hilidarians, it was finally revealed that the recently promoted Lieutenant Jr. Grade was, in fact, infected with Hyperpsychosemantic Adaptation Syndrome, and although physically only 25, was chronologically 425 years old. Further, it has since been revealed that Poe, in the aftermath of a horrific "death" during the Eugenics Wars, adopted the identity of T'na Nevermore, a notorious pirate in the 22nd Century who was alternately revered and hated by different factions for his persistent interference in the production and proliferation of Augments, and later, his opposition to eco-fascists such as Phillip Green during the Third World War. Although Poe has chosen to move on after faking Nevermore's death as a show of respect to Jonathan Archer and the fledgling Federation in light of the events of the episode "Cold Station Twelve", his alter-ego sometimes finds use at the behest of Captain Taran, the sole living individual aside from Poe aware that he is still alive, particularly during missions where Starfleet protocol might prevent the crew from carrying out necessary, if unorthodox, plans. Poe's integrity had been somewhat in doubt after his tribunal concerning the falsification of his identity during his time at Starfleet Academy. This matter was ultimately put to rest when Makai despot Shikyu Youkaii attempted to make war on the Federation my planting explosives at the Academy and the Federation's headquarters. In his guise of T'na Nevermore, and with the abilities his special armor and superhuman abilities granted, Poe was able to sneak aboard Youkaii's ship and, with aid from Captain Taran and recently demoted Lieutenant Rose, turn the warlord's own weapon of mass destruction, an antimatter cannon, on the ship itself, being transported to safety just in time to avoid certain death (or worse) himself. Since those events, Poe has had the crew's full confidence once more. He is beginning to develop a romantic relationship with Rose and presently is developing a sort of familial relationship to Captain Taran's own son Damian. Alternate Future In an alternate future reality, Chance Poe was promoted to the rank of Captain and commands the USS Lenore, an Ambassador class starship which possesses an updated version of the same cloaking technology Tna Nevermore himself was famous for. Trivia *Poe has stated a preference for Klingon blood wine on multiple occasions. *He is a distant relative of the legendary Edgar Allen Poe, although his namesake is Poe's cousin John Prescott Poe. *Poe's only known legal death on record occurred in 1993 at the onset of the Eugenics Wars. He was one of countless people caught in a struggle between two Augments. One of these Augments was none other than Khan Noonien Singh. *Poe's early history during the Eugenics Wars includes being mistreated as a "weapon" by a Major Green. Green is the grandfather of Phillip Green, who Nevermore would ironically later encounter in a battle during World War III. *During his time as Nevermore, Poe possessed a military-modified transport vessel which he dubbed Lenore in reference to his ancestral cousin's poem of the same name. In an alternate future, Poe serves as the Captain of the of USS Lenore. External Links * United Space Federation * Chance E. Poe's biography on the USF Computer Core * A second link to Chance E. Poe's biography on the USF Computer Core